Yendo a la capilla
by Apolonia86
Summary: Para aquellos que se preguntaron que pasó cuando Vegeta arrastró a Bulma fuera de Torneo de Arte Marciales... bueno, pasó esto. Un fic de Mirai Bulma.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Goin' to the chappel

(Yendo a la capilla)

Un fic por Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¡Vegeta! Puedes bajarme en CUALQUIER MOMENTO que quieras, sabes. Como AHORA."

No había respuesta.

Bulma azotó un puño sobre la espalda del Saiyajin. "Hey, ¡¿estás ESCUCHÁNDOME?! ¡Vegeta! ¡EXIJO saber a dónde me estás llevando!"

Aún sin respuesta, a menos que se cuente un ligero ángulo hacia abajo, para volar sólo un centenar de metros más o menos fuera de la tierra.

En plena ebullición, Bulma cruzó sus brazos y le dio a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su compañero con la mejor de sus miradas. "Es MEJOR que tengas una muy buena razón para arrastrarme en medio del Torneo, señor. ¿Qué crees que soy, una especie de juguete de peluche que puedes mover cuando se te plazca? Bueno, permíteme decirte algo, esa NO ES MANERA de tratar a una dama. Pero entonces TU NUNCA has tenido un gramo de sentido en tu puntiaguda pequeña cabeza, o sí." Ella miró alrededor y notó por primera vez la pequeña figura que venía siguiéndolos justo detrás. "¿Bra? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Sólo quería ver a donde iban, mamá," dijo Bra, acelerando un poco para que ella no tenga que gritar. "¿A dónde te está llevando papá?"

"Cómo voy a saberlo, sólo estoy viajando."

"Mujer, gritas como una gallina," Vegeta murmuró. Abruptamente bajó, provocando un pequeño grito en Bulma, y aterrizó en el patio de un gran edificio de piedra. Aunque una parte estaba desmoronada, el resto mostraba signos de los últimos reparos, y una pequeña fuente en el centro una vez más estaba llena de agua y de color brillante moviéndose de esta manera y bajo la superficie. Manteniendo agarre de uno de los brazos de Bulma, Vegeta se adelantó, deteniéndose para angostar sus ojos en una pequeña línea ante las puertas del edificio. "Hm." Una mano se levantó y abrió la puerta sacudiéndola.

"Vegeta, ¿no has escuchado alguna vez de tocar la puerta?" Bulma se quejaba mientras era transportada a lo largo del interior, Bra jugando a su lado. A través de un breve arco el edificio se abrió de nuevo en otro espacio abierto, con un santuario en el extremo final. Una vieja figura estaba barriendo los pasos del santuario de bambú con una escoba, y mientras el trío entraba él miró, parpadeando suavemente a través de sus gafas. "¿Puedo ayudarlos?" dijo, dejando a un lado la escoba y caminando hacia adelante.

"¿Eres uno de los que habla con Kami?" Vegeta demandó.

"Ah..." el hombre ajustó sus gafas, mirando a la beligerante figura ante él. "Sí, sí, supongo que podría llamerme así; mi nombre es Puramu, y yo soy el seikai, el maestro del templo aquí... aunque no hay muchos monjes aquí en este momento, la mayoría de mis hermanos huyeron cuando aparecieron los _Androides_, o se fueron para visitar el campo y ayudar a aquellos que sobrevivieron—"

"No estoy interesado en una lección de historia," dijo Vegeta, soltando a Bulma y cruzando los brazos. "¿Realizas ceremonias aquí?"

"Sí, nosotros celebramos ceremonia y cultos aquí, el templo está abierto para todos—"

"Bien." El Saiyajin movió su dedo pulgar hacia Bulma. "Cásanos."

"¿Perdóneme?"

"¿Eres sordo así como medio ciego?" Vegeta respondió. "Dije, 'cásanos'. A esta—" otro pulgar se movió hacia Bulma, cuyos ojos para ese momento eran tan amplio como platos— "y a mí. Y date prisa al respecto. No tengo tiempo para estar aquí todo el día mientras te rascas tu débil cerebro."

"¡Vegeta!" Bulma dijo, saliendo de su momentáneo shock. "¡Esa no es manera de hablar con un hombre santo!"

"No pretendas decirme cómo hacer uso de la palabra, mujer," Vegeta respondió. "Estoy soportando bastante tus costumbres idiotas. No creas que esto cambia nada entre nosotros."

En plena ebullición, Bulma se cruzó de brazos. "¿¡Y qué te da la idea que QUIERO contraer matrimonio contigo, tú gruesa cabeza, arrogante hijo de un babuino?!"

Al siguiente momento Bulma se encontró casi nariz a nariz con Vegeta, sus ojos mirando fijamente los suyos. "Porque," dijo en voz baja, "he esperado 20 años para volver a ti, y no pretendo dejarte huir de mí ahora." La más fina sonrisa curvó su boca. "Tomaría demasiado maldito tiempo encontrar otra como tú. Aun suponiendo que me sentiría como para molestarme en buscar una. Cosa que no haría."

"¡Yay! ¡Papá se va a casar con Mamá! ¡Papá se va a casar con Mamá!" Bra bailó en torno a ambos dos mientras Bulma alzaba su vista y miraba fijamente, toda su ira olvidada.

"Yo, yo," tartamudeó, completamente perdida con algo que decir.

"Cállate," dijo Vegeta, y volvió a mirar a Puramu. "¿Bueno? ¿Vas a empezar ahora?"

Puramu parpadeó dos veces, luego miró a Bulma. "¿Debo entender entonces usted está de acuerdo en casarse con este, ah, caballero?"

Bulma asintió, no confiando en su voz.

"Muy bien, si están seguros—"

"¡APRESÚRATE!" gruñó Vegeta.

Puramu cerró sus ojos mientras un viento de la nada sopló en torno a él, luego suspiró suavemente y los dirigió hacia los pasos antes del santuario. "En primer lugar deben rezar y reverenciar a sus espíritus antepasados," dijo, "agradeciéndoles por criarlos y diciéndoles adiós, dado que están—" miró a Bra. "Um, partiendo para comenzar una nueva familia."

"que" Vegeta apretó sus dientes. "Qué clase de tontería—" se miró a si mismo, frunciendo el ceño, luego agachó su cabeza.

¡Agachó su cabeza!

Bulma involuntariamente miró alrededor, esperando que el cielo se destruya y la tierra explote. Cuando no lo hizo, escondió un brazo en el brazo de Vegeta y también agachó su cabeza, pensando en sus propios padres. A ellos siempre les había gustado Vegeta por alguna extraña razón... _mamá, papá, espero que estén felices de ver esto, _pensaba_._ _Sé que esto no es exactamente el tipo de boda que hubieran esperado— ni siquiera es el tipo de boda que yo esperaba— pero es.._ _es algo._ _Por favor, sigan cuidándonos y observándonos._

Mientras tanto Puramu se puso al lado de Bra. "Si quieres, jovencita, toma esto y baja a la tienda por un par de aretes. No necesitan ser costosos." Puso unas monedas en las manos de Bra.

"Pero Mama ya tiene una gran cantidad de joyas," dijo Bra, mirando a las monedas.

"Es parte de la ceremonia," Puramu respondió, sonriendo. "Ahora, vé, date prisa. Tu padre es un hombre muy impaciente veo." Parpadeó de nuevo mientras Bra despegaba, y luego sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, las maravillas del mundo son tantas como las nubes, dicen..."

"¿Y ahora qué?" Vegeta dijo, levantando la cabeza y mirando alrededor.

"Sólo un momento, señor, hasta que regresa su hija." Puramu encendió dos palitos y los puso al lado de los sosteendores en el altar, luego ocultó sus manos en las mangas de su camisa y bajó la cabeza, moviendo los labios en silencio.

En unos momentos Bra aterrizó. "¡Los tengo!" cantó ella.

"Muy bien, jovencita," dijo Puramu. "Ahora, por favor dáselo a tu madre."

"Esto es una idiotez," Vegeta gruñó mientras Bra, riendo, cuidadosamente ponía ambos pendientes en Bulma. "¿Cuánto tiempo tomará esto?"

"Sólo unos momentos más, señor." Vertiendo una taza de sake, Puramu se dio vuelta y se la entregó a Vegeta. "En cinco maneras debe ser una esposa cuidada por su marido: por el respeto, por la cortesía, por la fidelidad, por la deferencia, y por proporcionarle un hogar y hermosas cosas para ella. Estos son los votos del matrimonio, y si usted está de acuerdo con estas cosas, entonces por favor beba de la copa."

Bulma le arrojó una pequeña mirada a Vegeta. _Oh, dios, si este pobre monje sólo supiera que esas son probablemente la ÚLTIMAS cosas en el mundo que Vegeta le daría a NADIE, y mucho menos a mí—_ Ella podía ver la vena en la frente de su compañero destacarse y oró en silencio que Vegeta no abofeteara la taza a un lado y le dijera a Puramu exactamente donde podía meterse sus votos.

En lugar de ello, el Saiyajin se enderezó un poco, relajándose al mismo tiempo, y alzó una mano, tomando la copa y bebiendo de ella (aunque él hizo una cara extraña ante el sabor); luego la entregó de nuevo. "¿Terminamos?"

"No del todo," dijo Puramu. "Sólo sostenga la taza un momento." Llenándola de nuevo, el monje se volteó entonces a Bulma. "En cinco maneras una esposa debe cuidar a su marido: por el afecto, la lealtad, la fidelidad, velando por su propiedad, y manteniendo el hogar que él ofrece." Luego miró a Vegeta. "La taza..." él murmuró.

Después de un segundo, Vegeta se orientó y arrojó la taza hacia Bulma, un poco del sake derramándose por la fuerza del movimiento. Ella la miró, luego miró a Vegeta. _Afecto.. bueno, sí, supongo que hay ESO considerando que tenemos dos hijos y mucho ummm tiempo en la cama..._ trató de mantener una solemne mirada en su rostro. _Lealtad, fidelidad, supongo ya tengo eso cubierto..._ _velar por su propiedad, ¡COMO SI!_ _YO s__oy la que le dio a ÉL un lugar para vivir..._ _y él desde luego no prevé mucho para el hogar— bueno, va de cacería, y ayuda algo en el lugar SI lo atrapo de buen humor..._ _s__upongo..._ _supongo que lo que realmente es importante..._ _¿Lo amo lo suficiente como para quedarme con él?_

Alzando sus manos, Bulma enderezó la taza y tomó un sorbo. Una vez esa tenue, leve sonrisa y un guiño igualmente débil de Vegeta.

"¡Muy bien!" Tomando la copa, Puramu la hizo a un lado, aplaudiendo con sus manos dos veces y oró suavemente. Luego agachó la cabeza profundamente. "Felicitaciones, ustedes están casados."

Bulma comenzó a girarse para agradecer a Puramu, pero se encontró detenida por un par de manos enguantadas. Otra larga mirada de Vegeta, luego él levantó su mentón un poco y murmuró, "No más charlas de otros hombres, tú. Tus leyes y las mías, ambas. Tú eres mi reina." Su boca se cerró sobre la suya, ligeramente, mientras Bra saltaba y aplaudía.

Cuando él se alejó un poco, Bulma suspiró, tocando su mejilla. "Vegeta..."

"Vamos. Tengo un torneo al que regresar. Aunque probablemente he sido descalificado ahora. Mujer Idiota." Levantándola, Vegeta le asintió a Bra. "Vamos, hija."

"¡Oh esperen!" Apresuradamente Bulma arrojó un puñado de monedas de su bolsillo dándoselas al sacerdote mientras Vegeta despegaba, por lo que la mayoría de ellas cayeron y se dispersaron en las piedras. Puramu miró al trío desvanecerse en el cielo, entonces sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a recoger las monedas. "Todos los días, siendo un monje me enseña a apreciar las extrañas cosas de la vida," murmuró, luego regresó a su barrido.

* * *


End file.
